Our long-term goal continues to be to design and evaluate clinically a polymeric biodegradable membrane which can be used to treat full-thickness skin wounds in patients with extreme skin loss. Our objectives for the coming year are a) continuation of ultrastructural studies of Stage 2 grafts on guinea pigs in the immediate post-grafting period, 3-21 days post-grafting b) continue human trials of Stage 2 membranes and c) complete the study of the effect of graft degradation rate and pore size on wound contraction rate of guinea pig wounds.